tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghosts
Log Title: Ghosts Characters: '' Glit, Ghost, Goth ''Location: Repair Bay - DHQ - Tarn Date: ''2/12/2020 ''TP: Non-TP Summary: Goth starts to confide in Glit with his struggle with the fact he has no purpose, and struggling with his new morals, only to have a violent reaction to Ghost. As logged by: Goth Repair Bay - DHQ - Tarn Goth's arrival to the medical bay was announced by the sound of claws clicking against the metal floor as he tread along on all fours, thankfully nothing had BROKE last month thanks to Glits helpful change of the webbing in his wings, so he was completely grateful to the medic, though there was still the mess from Polyhex... But it had been sometime so he likely wasn't going to notice that.. That and he made sure to remove all the /sand/ from his fur to ensure no one would caught on to where he was sipping out too. As he through over all of this in his helm, he'd glance around the medical bay, looking to see who was there. It's movie night at the medbay. Again. Honestly, when is it not? At least when there's nothing going on. Glit is in his usual viewing box, munching away on enertreats while watching what looks to be...two guys shooting up a house full of other guys and making an absolute mess of things... Boondock Saints, to those who might recognize it. Hearing someone walk in, though, he glances back and just offers a grin. "Hey! Welcome back! You look absolutely...worn down a bit...hrm. Everything alright?" He reaches out with his foot, a toe used to pause the movie on screen. Goth's ears twitch forward and up as he hears, and spots the feline-tape, and gives a nod in greeting. "Mmm, Yes, slightly worn I will admit, I may have ah.. Extended myself, a bit too far, at one point, but all is well, no damage done." Not a lie, but not the whole truth as to what happened.. Goth could only muse the fact that what had happened had yet to leak out of Polyhex, he was partly grateful for it too, but he was to remain weary. He'd glance to the viewscreen. "Just how many of those have you watched?" he'd asked with a raised ridge. Glit furrows his brow, that holo-visor flipping down over one eye and scanning Goth briefly at mention of over-extending a bit...and he just nods slightly. "Well, it's good to know your limits, just be careful pushing too far past them too often. Especially before everything's done... how are the wings and such settling in?" He rolls out of his spot and onto his feet, moving over. "And...how many movies? Pfff..." He thinks a bit. "A lot." Goth's would sit down when he notes the visor, and remains still for Glit.. His readouts are normal (At least for him, that low spark-frequency was always a bit startling to those that didn't know) Otherwise some notable fatigue to his older systems, he was fine, though it was best didn't do whatever he did again... He is running on a mix of old and new wears. "Understandable, that.. shouldn't happen again anytime soon." or at least Goth hopped! He'd raise a wing, and smiled, they were still intact. "Well, seems their change alone has helped in correcting my flying, I've not had a crash landing since." He'd report pleased. He'd pause. "Anything you're willing to speak about?" Glit huhs? He hops up onto a table and takes a seat as he thinks. "Anything I'm willing to talk about... with the movies?" He looks at the movie itself...then back to Goth, and then just tilts his head. "I...uh...huh. I mean...what is there to really talk about? Hmmm...." "Hmm thoughts on them mainly, anything that strikes a cord really." Goth would muse as he lowered his arm and wing, placing it back onto the metal below him. "I'm still accustoming myself to human culture, and it's fairly interesting, and I'm particularly wondering if there is anything else I'd interested in, movie wise, outside of the typical horror I've watched." Goth would muse with a spin of his claw. There's a note on Glit's scans, that Goth's temperature has been slowly increasing between scannings, but it's nothing dramatic. Glit ohs... "I think they're entertaining. Some are just...mindless fun and such, others are thought provoking and tell great stories..." He shrugs. "Really depends on your tastes. There's some that are horror stories, some that are based on history, in the future...all kinds of fun." He ponders. Goth raises a ridge and nods, and ponders a moment. "I see.." He'd tilt his helm. "How long have you been in here?" Where /does/ this cat go when he's not in the medical bay, before he watches the cat once more. "...Something.. on your mind?" He'd question. "Pfff, always something on my mind. Usually it's just what I'm gonna do next, though." He beams a grin and ponders. "Hmmm...I should revisit some of those neutral spots and help there again soon...there's a /lot/ of mechs that need medical care around Cybertron but just can't seem to get it." There's a roll of the shoulders and he rests himself back down. "Mmmf...what about you? What's on your mind?" Goth nods, thinking back to the empties around Polyhex, knitting his ridges on the thought, but nodded, not scolding Glit for it, like else would and he looks to the cat, looking a bit surprised, and lost for words before finally.. . "...Many things, some i feel.. cannot be expressed out in the open." He'd say simply. Glit probably wouldn't even listen if someone scolded him anyway... because really, remember when Des chewed him out once? It's not likely to phase him...at all. Ever. "Oh? Well, I mean...I won't tell anyone. Not too many really talk to me anyway. They need help? Sure! See ol' Glit! Conversation? Nawww." He chuckles a bit. "Doesn't bother me any, though, there's still plenty to talk to when you're out and about..." Goth can see why, most around here probably thought the cat would end up dead eventually, despite being one of the better medics. Goth would get himself up and comfortable on a berth as he thought. "...Many things I suppose in regards to the war and... what time has passed." He'd huff. "Lots of reflecting." He'd muse. "Trying to recall my time on the planet I was stuck on.." Glit ahs. "That kinda stuff... I think I did all that kind of thinking back before things even really got crazy." He shrugs a bit. "I mean, I didn't really have a planet before Cybertron deal, but still...I get it." He frowns. "Anything you'd...want to talk about? I mean, I've got ears..." Goth's ears twitch up. "Ah, you're not from this planet ether?" he asks, looking surprised, but it did make sense regarding the feline. He'd glance away then back, his fingers curling as he thought. "....I ...Suppose I am.. a bit lost, in a number of aspects." He'd click his jaw, trying to figure out how to word what he wanted, safely, that and he was hesitant to trust whom may hear. Glit hmms? "Oh! No, I am. I don't have any 'before this planet' stories like you said you do." He chuckles. "Sorry if that wasn't too clear...uh. I mean, I was a victim of the whole...functionalist thing, lived in the gutters and all, had to learn how to take care of the friends and 'family'," he actually does the air quotes with his forepaws, "to keep us all up and running 'cause no one really wanted to bother with us. You know, 'cept Soundwave." He nods. "But, yeah...I get it. Easy to get lost...when the reason for fighting is gone and done and you still gotta do it and all..." He chuckles. "I'm in Medbay. I see it all the time..." Goth ahs, and rods, resting his chin on the berth. "Quite honestly, I never had a reason to fight to begin with, other then ensuring I and my mate made it to through to the next day." Goth muses. "I ah.. have not honestly had a purpose, try as I might, since coming here." He pauses, falling silent for a moment. "Hmm... Even when my mate wasn't lost to the void of time and this war, I... Mostly found myself feeling safe enough to just end up..falling asleep when he was near." He'd explain as he roll his hand, as he talked. Glit says, "When he wasn't lost to the void?" He thinks a bit. "Where's he now, then? Or are you talking about before..." He shrugs. "Not my place to pry, so I won't. But, I...don't really know how you feel in that regard, I guess. It's...not something I've ever had." He shrugs. "But I think...whatever question you're not quite asking is kind of answered in there already..." Goth falls silent again glancing away, he does have a roll he must play. "Mmm... Since waking I cannot find any information regarding where he is, or what has happened to him, no one has said anything or can find anything." His ears fall back against his helm. "...He would not be the first I have lost ether." Goth huffs. "...I do not know what I want, other then to ensure he is safe, and to be with him once more." He'd cross his arms. "....His.. influence has changed me from whom i was upon coming to this planet, and it has... caused my to be confused on morals." Glit ahs... "I see." He frowns. But the expression is quickly shifted back to something more friendly and cheery. "What's keeping you from doing that, then? I say...do what you gotta do, right? That's what I do, and look how it's worked out for me so far!" He looks at his makeshift movie-viewing corner in the medbay. "Or don't. Really. Could be better, I suppose." It's not the normally 'done' thing to just appear. But that's just what the tall, angular, winged-femme does - appears as if walking out of a wall itself, avoiding the door proper. There's a bit of transparency present through the bleached bone coloured frame that dissipates, or perhaps fills in, lending her a more solid presence. Goth looks back over to the movie viewing spot. "....There could be some improvements that could be made." he says to Glit, before smiling. "...Hm, I am attempting to find him, should I? I will.. need to see where things will lead from there." He'd sigh out. "There are other factors that maybe at play that would prove roadblocks.." He'd muse before e'd glanced over seeing the femme do such and... Well, he about has a spark attack as /unpleasant/ memories come back to him regarding a different seeker. In a quick movement Goth ends up falling off the medical berth with a loud thunk as his helm smacks against the floor and as his fur stands on end. "ACK!!" Glit doesn't seem phased by the appearance of a phantom mech, but does seem a bit intrigued by Goth's response to said appearance. The medical cat hops over to the berth and leans over the edge, peering down at the mech. "That's...not a good way to say hello, you know...unless your planet has some strange customs and such." He drops his little scanner over his eye again and runs a quick diagnostic on Goth before shrugging. "Everything looks normal. Light scuff on the head. Nothing too bad..." He then looks at the latest arrival. "Hi! Welcome to the medbay... you are..." he scans a bit, "overdue for your last checkup and diagnostic...hrm. Well! I can handle that real quick if ya want... just need your full ID code for medical records so I can add the entries and review the older files." Ghost turns her head and gives a series of slow blinks, head tilting to one side while taking in the two present. Faint twitch of lips before, "My apologies, manners are the last thing that load in fully after a.. separation." Voice a low, gently raspy alto as she steps over and extends a hand towards Goth. Small shake of her head, "My medical needs are limited to specific assignees I am afraid." In a tone somewhat apologetic but laced with steel. "I will alert them to the need for a visit, thank you." Goth groans out in pain as he rubs at his helm, (Glit's likely aware though, thanks to that scanner, the bat's having a full on moment of PTSD and Panic.) his optics snap open though as he scrambles to all fours, fur standing up on end as he lets out a defensive hiss at the ghostly femme, the giant black vampire-bat of a mech is NOT happy, and he starts backing away from her. "S-Stay away form me!" He'd growl. Glit looks from Ghost, to Goth, then back to Ghost...then back to Goth...and then just frowns and then just shakes his head. "Yeeeah, this is gonna need tranquilizers..." He hops from medberth to counter, gets his datapad out, and taps a few commands before the little roving robot that normally cleans the medbay floats out from it's docking station, moves under Goth's feet, takes aim with a small barrel, and just fires straight up. "Don't worry! I'm a doctor...I know what I'm doing." He looks over at Ghost and blinks a few times before shrugging a bit. "Doctor Glit, MD, PHD, and all kinds of other fancy titles I'm sure I've picked up along the way... pleased to meet you! And, yes, yes, if you don't want me making house calls, which I totally will do, make sure you're taken care of." He nods. Ghost raises her hands in front of her chest at Goths reaction, optics widening. 'That I can do.' she says in the sort of tone one uses when trying to talk down a giant canid. She gives a half-shrug of shoulders, wings giving a series of rasp-clicks before spiral folding atop themselves, altering her overall profile into a much narrower id while she backs away slowly. 'Pleased to meet you Glit of the fancy titles.' Keeping attention on Goths reaction while setting her back nice and against a wall. 'Ghost, intelligence and caretaker.' GAME: Goth PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of High difficulty. Goth starts to calm down once she starts backing away, his optics and ears trained on her, he didn't look merely aggressive, but terrified, fairly, he wasn't exactly sure WHO he was looking at, as all he could think of was a very similar mech, and experiencing all the horrid memories again that came with him, only thing that snaps him out of it, when when he feels a prick from the dart being fired at him, and he let out a /loud/ yelping squeak of surprisal, shaking his helm as he moves along the wall, trying to quickly get further away from the femme. Glit continues to give a few commands to the little roaming droid, sending it away really, before hopping over to get nearer to Goth so he can do what any sensible mech would do...and just swat him in the face. "Look at me, not the sleek seeker, and take a deep breath..." He frowns. "You doing alright? Do I need to start counting down until the tranqs kick in? Because I will..." Ghost hnns, then shakes her head. "Picked a great cycle to come out of the mainframe." grumbling tone now, quietly spoken. "I'll just go then. And try to remember the whole.." wave of a hand, "Door.. thing... next time." optics glinting silvered lavender as that bone-white of hers begins to dim and darken as what seems to be shadowy mist begins to spiral up her frame. "Again, my apologies." GAME: Goth PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Very High difficulty. Goth shakes his helm as his vision starts blurring and-- Did someone just /swat/ him?! He'd squint at Glit baring his fangs trying to do as told but, that /white/ seeker blotch is still there. "J..Just keep damn Phantom /away/ from me." he snarls in a wheezy breath, as strained fans could now be heard whirling from Goth as his systems started trying to actively fight the tranqs, yeah he has no idea who this femme actually is, muttering as he starts going down. "T-Trying to.. kill..me.." He'd mutter, before he's out. (Radio) You transmit, "P..Phan..tom.. " to Khamsin. Glit looks back at Ghost. "Oh! NO! You're fine...really! The more the merrier. I just...I...probably something...back..." He shoots a frown at Goth. "Snap out of it or I will have to put you on limited duty again while you get a psychological evaluation done to make sure you're alright..." There's a chuff. "Phantom..." He pauses, that little eyepiece falling back in place as he runs a search... "This...is not a Phantom..." He sighs and looks back to where Ghost...is? Was? "At least help me get him into a medberth, please?" He looks himself over. "Kind of...short-handed, if you get my meaning." Ghost grows motionless, frame still dimmed overall before she outvents a chuffing sound. "I'm not Phan.. well.. that's new." Watching Goth and the subsequent out like a light. "Well.." Lifting of a single brow, "A ghost is a phantom. Or perhaps a phantom is a type of ghost." She shrugs and steps away from the wall, coloration slowly returning to white. "Which one would you like him on?" She asks, setting herself to pick up Goth by taking a knee next to him, studying the way hes put together before leaning in to pick him up. "I mean - I have caused quite a few pump-attacks in bots here and there but that's part of the job after all." Glit takes a moment to run through files as he hums. "Oh, any berth is fine, really...as long as it's open, which is...a lot of them." He chuckles softly and then gives a light shrug. "Seeker. Phasing variety. Not much on the files, though." He dismisses whatever files he was looking at and flips the eyepiece out of the way. "Thanks for the help..." Goth first of all, rather light weight despite being on the larger end of the spectrum, like Skywarp, second of all, his faux fur is particularly soft, and thirdly, he's old, nearly pre-war old, he's clearly not had his parts or such updated in quite some time as he mutters out as he saids a radio message before his systems completely shut down. Ghost settles Goth on an empty berth with perhaps an unusual bit of care in placement, taking in the weight versus size without any outward expression. "Well.. Last deep records dive I undertook for phasing research indicated a distinct instability in prior formats and forms both physically and cerebrally. Most prototype installations were.. limited in lifespan.. and long term tactical use was not a sound utilization of materials either fuel or fodder... So we learned after many trials and.. errors." Optics glint, thin smile flashes, "Still wouldn't be something I'd authorize for installation were I positioned to make such a call." Stepping back, letting wing panels emerge from a back housing to once again present a seeker-esque shape. "Interesting one this is..." She murmurs, "I should be going - he gets restless when I first emerge especially after an extended period." Glit waits until Goth's in place before hopping over to start at least drawing back the tranquilizers so the mech can slowly ease out of sleep and not outright panic. "Oh? Really?" He looks over at Ghost. "That's...pretty neat actually... and no, if it's that dangerous, I'd...probably recommend against it too." He nods. "Just...come back for that checkup some time, yeah? Make sure everything's as it should be. Doctor Cat will take care of ya!" He smiles. "And it'll probably be another movie night, too!" Ghost chuckles softly as she looks around for a moment, "Ah." and starts walking towards the door. "Theres the door. Must remember those again..." She half turns and gives a wave of a hand, "Between fuel consumption and waveshifting, lots of explody..." Wing waggle, "Bits." And with that, the femme walks out of medical. With Goth out cold for the time being, Glit takes the opportunity to replace a number of internal parts, and armor paneling. Category:2020 Category:Logs